transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayhem
Mayhem is a Havocon in the Transformers Extinction fanon. Overview Mayhem served as a shock trooper during the Vos-Tarn war. Though these days he wears the Decepticon badge, he claims loyalty to no one but himself. Long ago, he was a civilian named Hightow living in a small, remote city on the outskirts of Iacon, but after his city was completely destroyed by raiders, he went insane and lost all control. He joined the military (though he barely made it through the psychological examination), reformatted his body for war, and then went out on his own and deserted the war effort. He traveled to several of the Core Worlds and brought destruction to the outposts and cities there. Countless lives were lost in his wake, both civilian and military. He didn’t care who got in his way — pain and suffering became his call, and he would not stop until everything was rubble. He was eventually captured and brought back to Cybertron to stand trial for his crimes. He was labeled “certified insane” and sentenced to imprisonment in a maximum security prison. He stayed locked up for a long time until, during a massive breakout, he escaped undetected and fled to the gladiatorial nation of Vos. Arrival in Vos Upon his arrival, Governor Starscream granted Hightow asylum, but nobody liked the idea of an insane psychopathic murder running loose on the streets, so he was put in the prison there but given free reign to roam the facility. It was during this time that the arena matches of Vos became extremely popular. Hightow became one of the prisoners who were forced into the arena to fight for their lives. His fights became known as some of the bloodiest and most brutal spectacles in Vos’ history. He was eventually forbidden to fight and was confined to the holding bays, caged with the alien beasts brought in from off-world. He would not be released again until another war broke out… War When the Vos-Tarn war ignited, Hightow was among many of those conscripted into the unit that would be called the Havocon Division. When he joined up, he, like many others, changed his name to reflect his nature and his crime: Mayhem. Mayhem was always on the front lines, cleaving his way through the enemy, not caring who or what got in his way. His body count climbed into the hundreds, and all feared him. After the war ended, Mayhem remained among his Havocon brothers in the ruins of Vos, though he never associated with them. Millenia When Misanthropy left and Genocide assumed command of the Division, Mayhem swore loyalty to Genocide, but he merely said this just to avoid persecution. He continued his bloody rampages across the planet, eluding the authorities wherever he went. When Misanthropy returned to Vos to claim the Craoi Dubh Engine, Mayhem stood with Genocide, unaware that he was facing his former commander, whose very presence seemed different somehow. After realising who it was, Mayhem escaped and avoided death at the hands of the prophet of Unicron. Abilities Mayhem possesses incredible strength and is more than capable of bringing destruction upon his enemies. His tank mode is impervious to most attacks, making stopping him in either mode nigh impossible. He also possesses an incredible mind, though you wouldn’t know it at first. Sometimes his rampages have a purpose, and often those purposes are well hidden until it is too late. Weaknesses Since Mayhem is insane, he is often detracted from reality, causing him to go into blind frenzies. When this happens, he does not discern between Autobot and Decepticon or military and civilian. He will destroy anything and everything he wants to and does not care about the consequences. Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Havocon Division Category:Characters Category:Males